Spring for Snow
by This's still Rin
Summary: Kau ingin tahu kenapa turun salju? Itu karena kau pergi dari sisiku. Tapi ketika matahari kembali bersinar hangat dan bunga-bunga mekar, itu artinya kau telah kembali padaku... Dedicated for SasuNaru day.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Shounen ai, AU, saya harap bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak perlu membaca. Terimakasih.

SPRING FOR SNOW

1. FUYU

Salju jatuh memenuhi daratan, angin bertiup membawa hawa dingin yang menyayat kulit dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti malam-malam musim dingin.

Fuyu…

Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran ke luar rumah dimalam seperti ini. Manusia pasti lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumah, menyalakan perapian atau pemanas ruangan sambil menikmati secangkir cokelat panas maupun bir bersama keluarga. Berharap malam-malam dingin seperti ini cepat berakhir.

Tapi itu bagi manusia, lain halnya dengan sosok berkimono putih dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan kulit yang berwarna hampir sama dengan salju yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Sosok ini berjalan angkuh menembus badai salju yang semakin mengganas. Tatapan matanya dingin, mengalahkan dinginnya udara sekitar. Ini bukan kiasan. Tapi denotasi, karena sosok itulah yang menebarkan hawa dingin ini, sosok yang membuat salju turun dan memenuhi daratan, sosok yang sangat menikmati badai salju yang ia ciptakan dan semua kekacauan yang mengikutinya dengan seringai yang khas. Dialah Dewa Fuyu. Dewa musim dingin. Sasuke.

"Cukup!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan tegas membuat Sang Dewa berhenti. Ia tak perlu menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

Tsunade. Dewi pemimpin Dewa Musim. Dialah yang mengatur semua pergantian musim. Keempat Dewa Musim harus tunduk pada perintahnya karena jika tidak keseimbangan alam akan kacau dan menimbulkan bencana.

"Hentikan badainya dan cepat kembali."

Kemudian suara-suara pun menghilang. Meninggalkan angin yang masih bertiup sesekali dan hujan salju yang semakin lama semakin mereda.

-oxoxo-

"Akhirnya semua lengkap…"

Dewi Tsunade memandang keempat Dewa bawahannya bergantian lalu tatapannya berhenti pada sosok berkimono putih yang sempat membuat pertemuan agung ini sedikit terlambat.

"Sasuke, dalam dua tahun ini kau sering melakukan kesalahan. Kau membuat musim dingin menjadi sangat buruk. Sudah berapa banyak badai saljumu menelan korban, hah?!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan menatap Tsunade datar tanpa ekspresi. Salah satu hal yang paling ia benci adalah orang yang menghina maha karyanya. Badai salju adalah maha karyanya yang paling indah menurutnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Dewa lain dan manusia sangat membenci hal itu.

"Hn."

Dari sekian ribu kata, yang dipilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu hanya seucap 'hn' yang bahkan belum bisa disebut kata. Kenapa? Karena memang orang lain tak ada yang tahu arti kata itu sebenarnya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Sang Dewi memijat kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah melihat tingkah laku Dewa bawahannya satu itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Sasuke…"

Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari sosok pirang bermata biru, sontak membuat Sasuke menggemeratukkan gigi-giginya. Kalau ada hal yang paling dibenci Sang Dewa musim dingin itu selain orang yang menghina maha karyanya, maka hal itu adalah sosok ini. Sosok yang ceria dan hangat. Sang Dewa musim semi. Dewa Haru, Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Meskipun sangat marah, Sasuke tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan emosinya di depan orang yang teramat dibencinya itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tapi…"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalau ingin berdebat lakukan setelah pertemuan selesai."

Kedua Dewa itu pun terdiam. Menendakan mereka siap memulai pertemuan dan menyimpan perdebatan mereka nanti.

-oxoxo-

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap begitu padaku."

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke menghalangi Dewa Fuyu itu kembali ke singgasananya yang dingin. Dewa itu sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seakan sangat membencinya. Belum pernah ada yang membencinya seperti ini. Kenyataannya dia Dewa Haru. Tak ada yang membenci musim semi. Yang ada, ia pasti dinanti dan dipuja semua orang. Karena itu Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Seingatnya tak pernah sekalipun ia berbuat jahat pada siapapun apalagi Sasuke. Kalaupun ada yang ia lakukan hal itu adalah menebar kebahagiaan. Karena demikianlah tugasnya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau katakan alasan kau bersikap seperti ini padaku!"

Seketika udara di sekitar mereka menjadi dingin. Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap Naruto menusuk. Ditatap seperti itu, sang Dewa Haru sedikit terkejut.

"Sa-"

"Aku benci padamu! Karena kau, dunia salju maha karyaku musnah begitu saja. Kau memerintahkan matahari melelehkan salju-saljuku. Kau perintahkan angin dingin berhenti dan menggantikannya dengan angin sepoi. Kau membuat tanaman tumbuh dan membuat semua makhluk bahagia dengan kedatanganmu. Dan kaulah yang membuat manusia-manusia bodoh itu membenciku. Juga dua Dewa menyebalkan itu!"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka tugas yang selama ini ia anggap mampu membahagiakan semua orang, ternyata di lain pihak telah membuat Dewa Fuyu marah dan membencinya.

"Sasuke…"

Seakan tak mendengar panggilan Naruto, Sasuke kembali berjalan. Sungguh ia ingin segera lepas dari situasi ini. Kembali ke istananya yang tenang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat badai salju lagi. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu musim dinginnya yang tinggal satu minggu hanya karena Dewa bodoh yang mengusiknya.

"Aku tahu…"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak berniat menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Tapi kelanjutan kalimat itu yang membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tak menyukaiku dan juga Dewa yang lain."

Sejenak mereka bertatapan.

"Karena kau sekali pun belum pernah mengetahui kegembiraan musim semi, musim panas, maupun musim gugur. Kau hanya diam di singgasanamu dan merutuki kami tanpa kejelasan. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu dan duniamu tanpa mau mencoba memahami yang lain. Benar 'kan?"

"Cih! Omong kosong!"

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke…"

Sekali lagi kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke bungkam. Apa lagi yang ada di pikiran Dewa pirang satu ini. Memojokkannya? Tidak. Siapapun tak ada yang bisa memojokkan seorang Sasuke. Atau mungkin… Dewa ini bisa?

"Satu tahun ini… Aku akan menemanimu melihat semua kebahagiaan yang ada di setiap musim. Dalam setahun ini… Aku akan membuatmu mengerti dan mau memahami kami…"

"Begitu?"

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto menatap Sang Dewa tepat di mata safir-nya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak tertarik?"

"Kau pasti mau. Aku berjanji… jika dalam satu tahun ini aku tidak dapat mengubah pendirianmu, maka kau boleh mengambil setengah waktu musim semiku untukmu."

"Kau janji?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan hukuman apa yang menantinya karena menggunakan waktu musim semi hak semua makhluk untuk bertaruh dengan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke mau mengerti. Ia sudah maju, pantang untuknya mundur.

"Aku terima."

2. HARU

Pagi di bulan Maret. Kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon plum mulai muncul dari tidurnya yang panjang. Menandakan hari-hari dingin dan tak bersahabat berakhir dan musim semi yang dinanti telah tiba. Salju yang tadinya menutupi daratan mulai menghilang meninggalkan bekas air yang mirip embun di dahan-dahan pohon. Matahari bersinar hangat menyapa burung-burung yang keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mulai bernyanyi.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tapi tidak semua orang berpendapat begitu. Seperti pemuda bermata hitam ini misalnya. Oh, bukan pemuda biasa. Dia adalah Sasuke, Dewa musim dingin yang sedang menjelma menjadi manusia. Hal yang tidak biasa memang. Tapi ini semua merupakan bagian dari perjanjiannya dengan Naruto. Dewa Haru itu mengharuskannya menjadi manusia untuk acara petualangan mencari kegembiraan musim yang Naruto rencanakan agar membuatnya 'mengerti'. Huh! 'Mengerti' seperti apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan yang jelas ia yakin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan 'mengerti'. Baru lima belas menit ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota seperti yang disarankan Naruto ia sudah tidak tahan. Apanya yang indah. Apanya yang menarik. Yang ada Sasuke malah semakin membenci Dewa pirang itu dan musimnya.

"Cih!"

Sasuke benar-benar muak sekarang. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat menerima perjanjian bodoh itu. Ah, ya… Setengah musim semi. Setengah waktu musim semi yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke…"

Sebuah sapaan yang hangat membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Ia menatap pemilik suara itu jengah. Di hadapannya Naruto berdiri menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya… Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sebagai manusia sekarang. Aku masih harus melakukan tugasku. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tetap akan menemanimu meski dalam wujud asliku."

Kembali Naruto tersenyum menanti jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyesali jawabannya sendiri tadi. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menepatinya karena seorang Sasuke tak akan mengingkari semua yang telah ia janjikan.

xoxox

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Sasuke… Kau harus mencobanya."

"Tidak."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sudah satu bulan lebih ia mengikuti kemanapun Dewa Haru itu mengajaknya. Mulai dari melihat bunga pohon plum yang tengah mekar sampai melihat festival Hinamatsuri yang jelas-jelas identik dengan wanita. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Dewa bermata langit itu. Yang pasti Sasuke merasa semakin muak dan kesal.

"Aku janji, setelah Hanami kau boleh kembali ke istanamu sampai musim panas."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Terserah."

Naruto tersenyum. Digenggamnya kedua tangan pucat Sasuke. Kedua mata langit itu menutup, genggamannya di tangan Sasuke dipererat mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke ikut menutup matanya. Tak perlu waktu lama karena sedetik kemudian kedua Dewa itu telah berada di tengah-tengah taman bunga sakura yang bermekaran indah. Di sekitar mereka banyak keluarga ataupun pasangan kekasih yang tengah bersantai menggelar tikar di bawah pohon sakura sambil minum teh. Wajah-wajah itu begitu gembira. Tawa riang terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Semua itu semakin membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Kau lihat Sasuke… Mereka begitu bahagia. Aura bunga sakura memang membawa kebahagiaan. Benar 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap semua itu dengan tatapan bosan. Baru saja ia ingin menjawab perkataan Naruto ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut berjatuhan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Sakura…"

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil sekelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Diamatinya bunga itu sebentar sebelum angin menerbangkan kembali kelopak sakura itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Indah, 'kan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke hangat. Senyum manis masih tersungging di bibirnya yang ranum.

"Bunga sakura adalah cirri khas musim semi. Tak semua tempat memilikinya. Sakura memang tak lebih harum dari bunga plum, umurnya juga tidak panjang, tapi keindahannya tak tertandingi."

Jari-jari lentik Naruto bergerak mengambil kelopak Sakura yang tertinggal di rambut gelap Sasuke. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Hingga Sasuke dapat mencium aroma musim semi yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dengan begitu jelas. Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi sedikit… membingungkan.

"Duduklah Sasuke."

Tangan tan Naruto menarik Sasuke duduk.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku harus melakukan tugasku."

"Hn."

Merasa telah mendapat izin, Naruto segera menghilang bersamaan dengan kelopak sakura yang beterbangan tertiup angin.

Sebuah kelopak sakura terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Sasuke, membuat Dewa Fuyu itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Sakura…"

Entah sadar atau tidak seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Haru…"

Dan kedua mata onyx itu terpejam.

3. NATSU

Sasuke's POV.

"Kau terlambat!"

Aku menaikkan alisku melihat pria pirang yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan muka kesalnya. Huh! Kenapa sih dia. Padahal aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja, tapi kenapa sampai kesal begitu.

"Hn."

Aku dapat melihat mukanya semakin kesal mendengar jawabanku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menjawab seperti itu, tapi memangnya hanya dia yang kesal. Aku juga merasa sangat kesal dan marah terus-terusan mengikutinya. Hampir setiap hari berada di dekat orang yang kau benci dan harus mengikuti apapun yang dia katakan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kadang aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku menerima perjanjian itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah bilang mengajakmu hanya untuk berdiri di sini seharian."

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar sindiran halusnya. Aku heran dari mana ia belajar sarkasme seperti tadi. Apa menjelma menjadi manusia membuat pribadi halusnya hilang? Kemana perginya Dewa Haru yang santun dan lembut itu? Ah, tunggu. Ada apa denganku? Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu? Sepertinya berlama-lama bersamanya membuat otakku kacau.

"Baik, sekarang apa?"

-

"Tidak!"

"Tulis!"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Tulis!"

"…"

"Hanya menulis satu nama saja apa susahnya sih!"

Aku memandang heran makhluk pirang di depanku ini. Aku bingung kenapa dia bersikeras menyuruhku menuliskan sebuah nama pada kertas merah yang berada di tanganku. Menulis sebuah nama memang bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah latar belakangnya. Sesuatu yang ada di balik penulisan nama itu.

Tanabata. Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat aku bertanya alasan mengajakku ke kuil di tengah-tengah pulau kecil di selatan Hokkaido. Kuil yang kecil, namun terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan wanita. Di sekeliling jalan menuju kuil itu terdapat banyak potongan bambu yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen kecil dan kertas berwarna yang sama seperti yang kupegang sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menulis?"

Kembali tatapan kesal Naruto diperlihatkannya padaku.

"Kau tidak lihat! Aku sudah sejak tadi menuliskannya, bahkan sudah aku gantung ke ranting bambu itu!" Ia menunjuk ke arah batang bambu di samping kanan kuil.

"Cih…"

Aku mengambil pena yang ada di tangannya dengan setengah hati. Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar rengekan anak kecilnya terus-menerus. Apa yang biasa dikatakan Shikamaru, Dewa Malam itu. Ah, ya… Mendokusei.

Mataku tertuju pada kertas dalam genggamanku. Baik, sekarang tinggal menulis sebuah nama. Tapi nama siapa yang akan kutulis. Ibuku? Aniki? Tunggu. Tadi dia bicara tentang orang yang disukai. Oh, ya. Katanya harus menuliskan nama orang yang disukai pada kertas ini sebagai permohonan agar disatukan dalam cinta. Huh! Benar-benar konyol. Dewa cinta tak sebodoh itu menentukan jodoh hanya dengan selembar kertas permohonan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke!"

Dan sepertinya aku tahu harus menulis nama siapa. Akan aku buktikan hal bodoh ini sama sekali tidak akan berhasil.

-

Malam ini udara lebih bersahabat dari malam-malam musim panas sebelumnya. Seharian, Dewa bodoh itu mengajakku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau dan melakukan hal-hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Coba saja, apa berlari-lari seharian untuk menangkap serangga adalah hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang Dewa. Ditambah tercebur ke dalam sungai, jatuh dalam kubangan lumpur, dan tersangkut di semak-semak. Tapi mengingat dia itu bodoh semua tak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Lihat, Sasuke! Aku menulis namamu dan namaku di atas pasir. Coba tebak nama siapa yang pertama kali terhapus!"

Benar, 'kan? Dobe.

Tak ingin menanggapi kebodohannya lebih lama, aku memilih berjalan ke arah pasir yang lebih kering dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Kau tak suka bermain air?"

Entah sejak kapan si bodoh ini telah duduk di sampingku. Menatapku dengan mata langitnya.

"Lebih suka dalam wujud es dan salju."

Naruto masih menatapku bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak paham dengan jawabanku barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku senang kau tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh akhir-akhir ini…"

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Aku bingung bagaimana harus merespon peryataannya itu. Kuakui beberapa bulan ini bersamanya membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang di sampingku. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dan yang jelas mau mengakuinya atau tidak Dewa pirang bodoh itu telah memasuki pikiranku sedemikian kuatnya.

"Tinggal satu musim lagi…"

Ia berhenti dan menatapku.

"Aku harap kau segera mengerti…"

Tinggal satu musim. Musim terakhir dari perjanjian. Jika aku memutuskan tetap tak akan menerima maka separuh musim semi akan menjadi milikku. Dan Naruto tak akan menampakkan diri lagi di hadapanku. Harusnya aku senang, tapi tak tahu kenapa aku malah merasa… Akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

4. AKI

Normal POV.

Musim panas berakhir. Udara yang awalnya panas dan sinar matahari yang menyengat berangsur-angsur berubah. Daun-daun pohon yang semula hijau berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan. Kering, kemudian berjatuhan. Udara terasa begitu nyaman, sejuk, dan segar. Sama halnya dengan musim semi, musim gugur juga musim yang dinanti-nantikan.

"Sasuke, kau mau?"

Naruto menawarkan ubi manis yang baru saja dibelinya. Sasuke mengambil satu, melihatnya sebentar, kemudian memakannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ubi manis memang paling nikmat dimakan saat musim gugur."

Naruto berceloteh sambil melahap ubinya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menanggapi. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Dewa satu ini. Meskipun kelihatannya menyebalkan namun Naruto tahu, Sasuke kadang memiliki sikap yang hangat juga. Itu terbukti dengan beberapa kali Sasuke menolongnya musim panas lalu. Meskipun samar, Naruto sering melihat senyum hangat di bibir Sasuke sekarang.

"Ayo duduk di bangku itu!"

Naruto menarik Sasuke menuju bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon momiji yang menguning.

"Lihat pohon itu! Sebentar lagi daun-daunnya akan gugur. Aku tak sabar ingin mencoba tiduran di atas daun-daun kering itu."

Sasuke memandang wajah bahagia Dewa di sampingnya. Betapa wajah itu bersinar ketika tersenyum seakan menghipnotisnya. Sasuke benar-benar heran. Beberapa bulan yang lalu wajah sehangat mentari pagi itu masih membuatnya mual dan kesal. Tapi sekarang sebaliknya. Ia mampu berlama-lama terdiam hanya untuk memandang wajah Naruto. Tentu saja ketika pemiliknya tak menyadari kalau diperhatikan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung membuang muka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melihatmu."

Sekilas, Naruto melihat warna merah di wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajahnya ikut memerah. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika bersama Sasuke. Kadang saat tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu degup jantungnya tambah semakin cepat. Begitu juga ketika bersentuhan, rasanya suhu tubuh meningkat drastis.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu untuk terakhir kali?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Akhir musim gugur. Dua bulan lagi."

Keduanya menunduk. Tak ada yang bicara sepatah kata pun. Entah apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi yang jelas raut wajah mereka tak ada satupun yang terlihat bahagia.

-

Dua bulan berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Memang tidak setiap hari mereka bertemu. Tapi dalam seminggu paling tidak dua kali mereka pasti bertemu. Menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir sekaligus penentuan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ada.

"Udara mulai terasa dingin."

Naruto menarik kerah jaketnya lebih ke atas berupaya melindungi lehernya dari udara yang mulai dingin. Musim dingin sudah dekat. Tak heran udara menjadi sedikit tak bersahabat.

PLUK!

Naruto merasaka sesuatu mengenai mukanya. Sebuah syal merah.

"Eh?"

"Pakai itu. Kau bisa sakit."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

'Sasuke memberiku syal karena tak mau aku sakit?'

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya memanas. Jantungnya terlalu cepat memompa darah hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna.

'Aku ini kenapa…'

PLUK!

Sesuatu kembali jatuh di atas kepala Naruto sekaligus menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang.

"Eh? Biji pohon?"

Tangan tan Naruto mengambil biji yang mengenainya tadi perlahan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke yang merasa Naruto tak segera mengikutinnya berbalik untuk mencari tahu. Dilihatnya Naruto mengambil sesuatu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kepala dewa pirang itu menoleh kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang kau cari?" Sasuke kembali bertanya semakin penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mencari tempat yang cocok untuk biji ini."

"Biji?"

Meski masih ragu Sasuke sekarang tahu apa yang ada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Sasuke, kemarilah."

Baik, sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Dengan bantuan ranting kecil Naruto membuat lubang dan menaruh biji tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke… Biji kecil ini akan mengalami masa penting setahun ke depan."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto duduk.

"Biji kecil ini akan tumbuh dimusim semi kemudian bertambah besar setiap harinya. Daun-daunnya akan lebat di musim panas. Hingga suatu saat mengering dan berjatuhan dimusim gugur. Jika sudah menghasilkan biji maka biji-bijinya akan terkubur dalam tanah menunggu waktu untuk tumbuh. Jika belum berbiji maka ia akan beristirahat selama musim dingin untuk mengumpulkan tenaga."

Naruto berhenti untuk menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam.

"Setiap musim memiliki peran tersendiri bagi setiap makhluk. Bukan hanya tanaman. Hewan dan manusia pun juga sama. Jika satu musim saja hilang, maka rantai kehidupan yang telah disesuaikan ini akan rusak. Tak peduli musim semi, panas, gugur, ataupun dingin semua sama penting. Itulah yang telah diatur dan ditetapkan dalam kehidupan."

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke tak dapat melakukan apapun. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tubuhnya seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Kata-kata Naruto terus berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Memasuki aliran darah dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dalam waktu singkat.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto menggenggam tangan pucat Sasuke erat. Tapi si pemilik tangan tak merasakannya. Bahkan ketika Naruto menariknya berdiri, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Sasuke, ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan bertanya. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Semua telah aku tunjukkan padamu setahun ini. Apa kau sekarang mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto menanti sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi tak ada.

Segalanya terlalu abstrak bagi Sasuke. Semuanya. Kenangan selama setahun ini, perkataan Naruto, dan perasaan asingnya pada Naruto bercampur aduk. Abstrak. Sasuke tak mampu mendefinisikannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Bukan karena ingin, Tapi memang Sasuke tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang.

"Aku mengerti…" Naruto menunduk.

"Kau tak berubah. Itu keputusanmu. Seperti janjiku, setengah musim semi menjadi milikmu."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke… Suki dayo…"

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Secepat Naruto menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Dingin. Kosong. Ada yang hilang dari dalam diri Sasuke. Meninggalkan lubang yang dalam di hatinya. Melepas semua panas yang ada. Dan yang tertinggal hanya dingin… dingin… dingin…

Kemudian salju pun turun.

-

"Apa-apaan ini!" Dewi Tsunade menggebrak mejanya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat murka. Ia menatap tajam Dewa pirang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai setengah waktu musim semi untuk taruhan!"

"Ma… Maaf aku tidak-"

"Sudah diam!"

Tsunade memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit. Dewi cantik ini benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Dewa Haru kesayangannya itu. Menggunakan musim semi sebagai taruhan? Yang benar saja! Sekarang musim dingin hampir empat bulan berlangsung. Sudah banyak korban yang terjatuh karenanya. Jika dibiarkan semua akan kacau.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu. Sekarang cepat turun dan lakukan tugasmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia mengangguk kecil dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Tsunade.

-

Jepang benar-benar beku. Seakan zaman es kembali terjadi. Salju tak berhenti turun. Angin berhembus kencang membawa udara dingin menusuk. Sepi… Dingin… Kosong… Seperti tak ada kehidupan…

Sang Dewa penguasa Fuyu berjalan tenang. Setiap jengkal langkahnya membuat tanah pijakannya semakin beku. Dingin… Dingin… Itu yang ada.

"Sasuke…"

Suara lembut bagai nyanyian surga memasuki pendengaran Sasuke. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Mata onyx miliknya sedikit berkilat. Ia mencari asal suara itu. Dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah sehangat mentari, tubuhnya membeku.

"Sasuke, aku mohon… Hentikan saljunya… Aku…"

Naruto menunduk. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Sasuke lebih lama. Hatinya bergejolak hebat. Tak mampu menahan perasaannya lebih lama.

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

Kedua pasang mata kembali beradu dalam tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kasih.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

"Ap-"

"Bodoh! Kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf…"

Maka ketika kedua bibir bertemu dalam kecupan penuh kasih yang hangat. Angin berhenti bertiup. Salju berhenti turun. Dan matahari kembali memberi sinar kehangatannya. Semi telah datang.

Spring for snow.

= FIN =

Err… Maap kalo kesannya loncat-loncat… Bersedia mereview??


End file.
